


大海賊時代（張保仔AU）

by 221bfanfic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheung Po Tsai AU, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大海盜莫里弟四出劫掠漁民時看上了十六歲的漁民之子華生，將其擄走回去成為他的禁臠；莫里弟的男寵夏洛兒原為京城名妓，後被大海盜莫里弟買為男寵，卻對華生一見鍾情。華生一邊學習當海盜，一邊周旋於莫里弟和夏洛兒之間，經歷一系列海洋冒險之旅，終成為一代著名大海賊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 海賊與漁民

**Author's Note:**

> 注：本文純為滿足腦洞的遊戲之作，情節只粗略帶過，主要為PWP服務。
> 
> 本文首載於隨緣居[ [原創] 奇萉AU系列三篇（PWP，NC-17，主WH，警告內詳） ](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-137731-1-1.html)

今天是華生的十六歲生辰，他知道家裏有染好了的紅雞蛋等着自己。但當他忙完了一大清早的活，把魚穫都掛好等待風乾以後，他即匆匆忙忙趕往貨倉去，偷偷去趕赴一個約會。  
  
上一次到市區趕市集時，他遇見了怡紅院的麗娜姑娘，於是有了這個秘密之約。說起來，這漁村一帶，無人不識鄭華生。因為他年輕可愛，又老實可靠，自小就是村民、特別是姨姨姊姊們的寵兒。人人看見華生，都總想捏上一把，調笑兩句。純品的華生對此也沒有什麼，頂多靦腆地笑笑，臉蛋乍現兩片紅暈。他這樣的反應，倒令喜歡他的人更愛不釋手了。  
  
怡紅院顧名思義就是供人尋歡作樂的地方，那兒的姑娘平常供人玩耍調戲，閒時也就更想尋求自己的玩物，以作心理平衡。小華生替漁村送貨到怡紅院的時候，就是那群姑娘最高興的時候，因為她們的玩具送上門來了。華生自幼在女人堆中打滾，在姊姊們的教導下，早熟知男女之事，也跟她們打成一片，玩得不亦樂乎。  
  
麗娜姑娘是給賣到怡紅院的新人，她很喜歡華生，但知道他們不會有結果。上個月，老闆已將麗娜的初夜拍賣，她早已不是黃花閨女了。但她對華生情有獨鍾，於是訂下了今天之約，欲把自己作為賀壽禮物送給意中人。華生從前打交道的盡是成熟婦人或者風情萬種的姊姊，像麗娜這款清新年輕的姑娘，他還沒試過，因此份外興奮。  
  
當他來到貨倉門口，心跳得特別厲害，但他沒有忘記三長兩短的敲門暗號。門開了一線，當他進去以後，馬上把門閂上。麗娜姑娘正躺在稻草堆上，身上只餘肚兜和一襲輕紗袍子。華生猛吞了口口水，馬上急不及待替自己寬衣解帶起來。  
  
「慢一點。」麗娜儘管是新丁，都學會了一點賣弄風情的技巧。  
  
麗娜示意他坐下，坐在自己身旁。華生坐了下去，但褲頭帶已解了，又不敢脫掉褲子，只是尷尬地提着褲頭，滿臉通紅。  
  
「你真是可愛。」麗娜捧着華生的臉，吻了下去，這種香香甜甜的感覺，華生喜歡極了。  
  
當兩個年輕人在貨倉稻草堆裏偷偷摸摸幹着不可告人的事情時，原來一向寧靜的漁村已刮起一片腥風血雨。一群海盜兇神惡煞地抵達岸邊，到村子裏強搶一通。財物貨物轉眼間被劫掠一空，反抗者都遭打至頭破血流，年輕村姑都難逃被海賊淫辱一番的命運。  
  
這群海賊的首領就是附近海域著名的大海盜莫里弟，他令人聞風喪膽的原因是手段兇殘，即使對待純樸溫馴的漁民，也絕不手下留情，反而舔刮淨盡。此刻他看着自己的手下在村內盡情胡作非為，甚感歡慰。他沿着家家戶戶逐一巡視村民被蹂躪的慘狀，人家越痛苦，他就越高興，甚至樂得哈哈大笑。  
  
曾幾何時，莫里弟也經歷過這樣的痛苦。他小時候是個漁民之子，遭受海盜滅門之災，親眼看着姐姐被蹂躪至死，他更被擄劫回去變成奴隸。從此他明白只有強者才是王，要免於被人欺負，就要做欺負人的那個。他忍辱負重地學習着仇敵的技能，用盡方法贏取敵人歡心，不顧一切地往上爬，最終把首領的首級切下一雪前恥，自立為王成為海盜之首。  
  
莫里弟不相信天理循環之說，不相信有報應，他只相信自己。上天沒有幫他報仇，是他自己幫自己的。他不會可憐任何人，正如當初也沒有人可憐過他。他鄙視所有弱者，所以盡情嘲笑他們，借他們取樂。  
  
當他來到村子盡頭的貨倉前面，他聽見了裏面傳來了怪聲——女子的呻吟聲，男女交歡之聲。  
  
莫里弟頓時笑歪了嘴。很好，這條純樸的村子也有這等傷風敗俗的勾當，讓我來看看是那個好樣的在裏面尋歡作樂。  
  
門是被閂上了，但一根單薄的木材對莫里弟根本毫無作用，他一下盲掌，便把倉門砸開了。  
  
華生跟麗娜嚇了一跳——他們此刻半裸着，娘姑身上只餘肚兜，華生則下身赤裸着那話兒正被好姑娘含在嘴裏。享受着溫柔鄉的當兒，遭惡霸破門而入，算來該是世間上最剎風景的事情了。  
  
麗娜反應敏捷，馬上披回袍子便從後門逃去。華生尚愣愣地站着，看見莫里弟歪笑着走近簡直嚇呆了，到他反應過來想找回褲子逃走，莫里弟已先他一步一腳踩住他的褲子。  
  
華生一手尷尬地掩住自己的下體，一手猛扯地上的褲子，但莫里弟就是不縮腳。華生漲紅了臉：「大……大爺，褲…褲子是我的。」  
  
莫里弟看着他，笑得更開心了。  
  
華生感到對方的目光盡是不懷好意的盯着自己的下體看，感到不寒而慄，霎時縮了手，拉扯着上衣遮掩着下身就想繞過那惡霸離去。  
  
但惡霸身手敏捷，無論華生轉左轉右，他就是一步不讓地擋在他身前，展露一副詭異的笑容。  
  
「大……大爺……」華生感到臉上像火燒般炙熱，此刻他肯定滿臉通紅。  
  
「你的村子今天已歸我所有。」莫里弟笑着說。「所以你也歸我所有。」  
  
華生吃驚地看着他，但他不像說笑。  
  
大禍臨頭了，華生心知不妙，他一咬牙便轉身拼了命般衝向後門，希望能逃離那雙魔掌。但莫里弟腳一勾，華生便應聲倒下，然後他感到那雙粗大的手掌摸上自己赤裸着的屁股，又揉又捏，他在心裏尖叫了一萬次。  
  
華生掙扎着，但那人死死地按着他，一隻手伸進了上衣，玩弄起身下人兒的乳頭來。華生渾身顫抖，但那人一使勁，便將小個子的華生輕易抱進懷裏了。  
  
「你……你要幹什麼？」華生嚇得臉都青了，渾身僵硬。  
  
莫里弟乾脆把這小個子掛在肩上，像米包一樣抬着走。「搬回船上慢慢享用。」  
  
「說什麼？你放下我！放下我！」華生很想掙脫他，但他已嚇得渾身發軟，使不上力來。  
  
那人抬着他一邊走，一邊摸着他光溜溜的屁股。「別心急，我會慢慢享用你的。哈哈！」  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
華生被捉上船，倉促間被困在一間像是雜物房的房間，該死的這兒什麼也沒有，沒有半件衫、半塊布。衣不蔽體的他，心急如焚，感到十分羞恥。最後他只好暫且拿個筲箕遮住下半身。  
  
今天是我的生辰啊，本該是飛來艷遇的一個生辰，怎會變成了飛來橫禍？華生被困期間，除了胡思亂想，就只有隔着門縫偷聽外面的動靜，越是聽得多，他的心越是往下沉——基本可以肯定了，他居住的漁村損失慘重，許多人都遭逢劫難。而他身處的海盜船，竟然就是大名鼎鼎的莫里弟海盜團，那群令人聞風喪膽、遇上都會九死一生的兇殘海盜。  
  
入夜以後，華生被帶往另一個房間。這兒寬敞得多，有着高床暖枕，擺設華麗。華生馬上拉起床上被子把自己團團圍起來，他不要在這個恐怖的地方再暴露他自己多一丁點。  
  
又等了大概一刻鐘，鐵門咿呀一聲被推開，那個笑容詭異的傢伙走了進來，反手把門鎖上。華生圍住被子慌忙後退，往後絆倒在床上，他見莫里弟正向自己走來，只好繼續後退，瑟縮在裏床一角，抖過不停。  
  
莫里弟邊走近邊把身上衣物一件件脫下，來到床邊時他已是完全赤裸，而且身下的陽物已經昂首豎起。  
  
「你……你要幹什麼？」華生嚇得語無倫次，他也聽說過，莫里弟好男色之事。  
  
莫里弟二話不說，即粗暴地把蓋在華生身上的被子扯走，華生拼命拉扯着上身的衣物，想要遮住赤條條的下體，但莫里弟一把捉住了他的手，把他扳倒在床上。  
  
「不！不要！」華生拼命掙扎，但莫里弟孔武有力，單手已將他牢牢釘在床上，另一隻手則粗暴地撕開了他上身的衣物，並把破布丟到床下去，然後欺身上前壓住了全身赤裸的華生。  
  
華生聲嘶力竭地叫喊着，求救着，但這艘船的首領就壓在他身上，可想而知根本不會有人來救他。而且聽着華生的哭喊聲，這個變態的大魔王似乎更加性奮，不停用濡濕的舌頭舔弄着華生全身。  
  
莫里弟那話兒就在自己身上研磨着，華生害怕得起了雞皮疙瘩，但他不停退縮仍走不出那人懷抱。當莫里弟那話兒磨蹭着自己的老二，他下腹竟有一陣陣狀似興奮的顫慄感傳來，令華生覺得加倍難受和羞恥。  
  
莫里弟淫笑不止，看見身下少年驚慌失措的表現令他非常開懷，他見華生張大嘴巴叫喊着，便忍不住要用自己的舌頭堵住他，以唇舌齒搗亂他那不知疲累的口腔。  
  
華生被堵住了口呼叫不得，只感到對方濕漉漉的陽具正與自己的磨蹭着，自己竟然該死的半勃起來，心裏極度厭惡但身體卻不能自控地覺得興奮，這發現令他更感無地自容。他身體被粗暴壓制着，口又被佔領了，簡直是任人魚肉的狀態，連想咬舌自盡的機會也沒有，但他心裏真想一頭撞牆死了算。  
  
莫里弟喜見華生哭叫不得的窘相，變本加厲地凌辱他，雙手在他透着紅暈的粉嫩肌膚上又摸又捏，最後一手把玩着他兩顆敏感得豎立起來的乳頭，一手揉捏着他嬌嫩的臀部，手指還不規矩地越來越往股縫裏掃去，尋找着那個未經人事的小穴。  
  
華生快要崩潰了，他被撫弄得渾身顫抖，感到自己像個大姑娘般慘遭採花大盜污辱，但卻無力抵抗。那人一隻粗大的手指已伸進了自己的身體，並且肆無忌憚地滑動着開拓着，準備着更進一步的入侵。他此刻忽然了解到怡紅院那幫姑娘過的是什麼生活，為什麼她們那麼喜歡一點威脅也沒有的小個子華生，因為粗暴的男人真的很可怕，在被迫而非你情我願的情況下進行這種苟合之事，實在令人噁心。  
  
莫里弟就像一條毒蛇，四面八方地鑽進了華生的身體。他的舌頭又濕又熱地搗攪着華生的嘴，噬咬加上吸啜，讓人透不過氣來。他的手指像雷雨般落下，無孔不入地侵犯着華生的每一寸肌膚，直達到他身體私密的最深處。他的陽具又大又粗壯，極度興奮地滲着前液，弄污華生的身體。他橫蠻的軀體像面大牆，向着華生逼迫下來，像要把他壓扁壓碎，將華生囚禁在這堅固的圍牆裏，永遠都無法再獲得自由。  
  
華生徒勞地掙扎，莫里弟的入侵卻越發殘酷跋扈，這時候他已對身下人的小穴伸進了三根手指，猖獗地不停抽插着。在缺氧的當兒，莫里弟終於鬆開了他的嘴，華生大口透着氣，只感眩暈和虛脫，已經沒有力氣再大聲叫喊了。莫里弟看着很滿意，把手指抽了出來，然後對着小個子的小穴，緩緩插入自己的陽具。  
  
在被粗壯的硬挺入侵的一瞬，華生倒抽了一口氣，然後止住了呼吸。發生了？真的發生了？看着那惡霸覆蓋住自己，抽插着自己的下身，那感覺很虛幻，像是看着別人的遭遇。但疼痛和麻痺是真實的，就從自己的下身傳來，告訴它的主人，你正被人侵犯着——一個男人正在操你啊。  
  
華生閉上眼，回想過去的魚水之歡，希望把這種噁心的感覺沖淡，但不能。一個大男人，正在操着自己，正對着自己吁呼地喘着粗氣，誰能無視這一切？華生始終被動地躺着，莫里弟提起他雙腿屈折起來，讓自己進出得更順暢，但對身下人死魚一般的反應顯得極度不滿。  
  
華生只感到下身由劇痛逐漸適應，變得麻木，還想就這樣忍一忍將就過去，但莫里弟突然張嘴咬下來，讓他尖叫起來。莫里弟非常滿意華生的叫聲，他把華生翻轉，然後又依樣葫蘆咬下他的肩膀和後頸，讓尖叫聲此起彼落。華生身上的傷口劇痛未止，身下又來了新一波的撞擊，莫里弟伏在他背後狠狠幹着他的後庭，這刺激終於令華生叫喊起來，還有喘息和呻吟。  
  
華生趴在床上，緊緊抓住身下床單，忍受着背後那頭野獸的侵犯，以為自己快要被撕成碎片了。但沒有，他的老二在床上磨擦着，竟漸漸增加了快感。他的後庭也不再感到不適，反而適應了那種脹滿感，有種怪異的滿足。  
  
「啊～」突然，華生驚叫出來，不知道身體裏哪部份被擦過了，一種陌生的快感令他眼冒白光。莫里弟知道那一點在哪兒，於是反覆那個動作，讓華生突然升起一種騰雲駕霧的亢奮感覺。  
  
他竟然跟着那禽獸一起喘息呻吟，一起性奮，華生恨不得將自己千刀萬剮，無法正視這麼沒有廉恥的自己。但另一方面，那種快感的確是他從沒體驗過的，跟女人們沒有，這種跟男人交媾才能獲得的奇異體驗，震撼了他，讓他失控地享受着而不能自已。  
  
莫里弟加快了抽插的速度，加大了力度，令華生興奮得眩暈。華生的急喘和呻吟聲，在莫里弟耳裏成了最悅耳的天籟，令他加倍操得起勁。他戳刺下去，身下人竟不能自控地向後迎合着，令那快感倍增。他們就這樣合拍地交合着，讓房間充斥着淫穢的水聲和撞擊聲，令氛圍加倍色情，令置身其間的人加倍失控。  
  
終於華生抵受不住，猛烈地射了出來。他緊緻的後穴收縮起來，莫里弟在裏面再抽插多兩三下，也就釋放了，他把陽具抽出把精華都噴灑到華生背上腿上，令那個渾身潮紅的小個子充滿了性愛的標記，被莫里弟佔有了的標記。  
  
華生筋疲力竭地伏倒床上，昏倒過去。


	2. 夏洛兒

下身的疼痛將華生的意識帶回現實，然而傷口處又有點清涼的感覺，像被敷上了什麼藥膏。華生張開雙眼，朦朧間只覺房間內尚有另一人，他眨了眨眼，發現一位相貌清秀的書生正在伏案書寫——這房間窗明几淨，小巧雅緻，並不是莫里弟強暴他的那個庸俗奢華的房間。  
  
華生想起早前的羞事，羞憤難當，至此他才發現自己仍是赤身露體地伏在床上，儘管這是一張陌生的床，只有薄薄的一張被單蓋着他的下身，而身上黏糊糊的穢物似已被清潔過。  
  
華生再望那個書生，發現書生也停了筆望着他，華生想到自己的境況羞愧得滿臉通紅，但那人只是投來冷冷的一瞥，好像根本沒什麼大不了，又低頭寫他的文章去了。  
  
華生想掙扎起來，但傷處疼痛不堪，只稍動一動也像地裂天崩。  
  
「躺着吧。」那人淡淡然說。他的嗓子很低沉，每響一下都好像打通了華生體內的某種東西，讓他渾身舒暢。  
  
「這裏是什麼地方？」華生問。  
  
「我的房間，我的床。」那人又瞥了華生一眼。「也將是你往後的住處——基於我們的船員不斷增加，但船的面積卻有限，權宜之下只好屈就你了。」他的話速很快，但不減嗓音的磁性魅力。  
  
想到往後要與眼前的人同床共枕，不知為何華生的心臟突然撲通撲通地亂跳，一時間忘了自己是被擄上船的，根本不願意待在這兒。  
  
「二當家。」外面有幾個嘍囉在呼喊，於是那書生擱下筆，出去跟他們說話。由於他掩上了門，又特別按低了聲線，華生聽不清楚他們在談什麼，只知道嘍囉們對書生甚是恭敬，又稱他作「二當家」。難道這個外表儒雅不凡的人，竟是這個恐怖海盜集團的副首領，地位僅次於莫里弟？  
  
書生跟他們離去了，黃昏前都沒有回來。華生又昏昏沉沉地睡了一會，然後他忍着痛起來，想替自己找件蔽體的衣服——天！他上船多久，就半裸或全祼着多久！  
  
他發現那書生的衣箱全收着質料極好的華貴衣飾，而且他個子必然比華生高很多，衣服根本不合身。華生找了很久，才找來一件似乎較尋常的粗衣麻布，穿上了並挽起了衣袖和褲腳。然後那書生就捧着酒菜回來了。  
  
「就當自家房間了啊？」那書生諷刺地笑了笑。  
  
尚在翻找人家東西的華生嚇得馬上停了手，回頭向那書生靦腆地笑了笑。「對不起，我只是想找件衫。」  
  
「不要緊，就當自己地方好了，我說真的。」書生示意華生坐下，跟他一起吃飯。華生坐下時仍是痛得大皺眉頭，書生看着他又笑了一下。明明那書生是跟海盜團一伙的，都是壞人，但華生就是感到他有種神聖不可侵犯的氣質，在他跟前也就感到自卑齷齪起來，只敢低頭吃飯。  
  
「是你的初夜？」書生突然問道。  
  
華生想他連耳尖和脖子根都紅透了，話說得結結巴巴的。「那……呀……跟……男的，……是。」  
  
「有自殺念頭嗎？」  
  
「嗄……」華生覺得頭皮發麻。看那人一表人才，嘴裏說着這些讓人難以啟齒的話，卻自然流暢得像閒話家常。他拿過酒杯，大口灌了下去，又再添了兩杯一一灌下，沉着臉頓了頓。「是的。」他實話實說。  
  
「我勸你打消這個念頭。」  
  
華生鼓起勇氣抬起頭，在那人眼中卻找不到半點鄙夷不屑的神色，反而他目光堅定地看着自己，似是一種鼓勵，還帶一點點誠懇的哀求。  
  
「跳海的話，你身為漁民該會游泳，浸在水裏沒日沒夜地漂浮，等着抽筋沒力時自動沉下水底，或等着葬身魚腹，都是極其痛苦的。假如在船上反抗，你將被他們沒日沒夜的侮辱虐待，因為航海的日子很苦悶，他們想得出來的玩意要多變態有多變態，你將會死得毫無尊嚴。」那人依舊毫無感情，快速地述說着，像在描述些什麼稀疏平常的事情。  
  
「你是在恐嚇我？」華生瞪着他。  
  
「善意提醒。」那人終於眨了眨眼，像不明白自己的友善關懷為何被誤解了。他繼續解釋。「由於我的職責是看着你，因此若你想在我眼皮底下偷偷自我了結，不論自刎、撞牆或是上吊，都是不可能的。」  
  
「嘿，謝了。」  
  
「但不用把情況想得太差。」對於華生諷刺的口吻，書生似乎聽不太明白。「當海盜其實挺好玩的。」  
  
「好玩？！」  
  
「對，每趟出海，每次尋找獵物，都是一場冒險。」那人雙眼閃閃發亮。「你會喜歡的。」不知為何，他盯着華生的那種眼神，充滿鼓動性，令華生也突然產生一種嚮往的衝動。  
  
「我好像連你是誰也還沒搞清楚？」華生眨了眨眼，看着他。  
  
「夏洛兒。」書生快速道。「這艘賊船的航海顧問和行動咨詢師。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「簡而言之，我替他們物色恰當的劫掠目標，再提供部署構思、具體策略和應變方案。」  
  
「意思是攻擊我們漁村是由你發起的嗎？」華生突然感到憤怒莫名。  
  
「不！」夏洛兒卻怪叫起來。「這多沒趣？劫掠一條漁村，毛利太少又沒有挑戰性，太浪費我的腦袋了！我只以皇族、官府和富豪商賈作目標。」  
  
「那為什麼你們要來蹂躪我們的村子？」華生仍感悲憤不平。  
  
「那只是莫里弟的惡趣味。」夏洛兒做了個噁心的表情。「他就喜歡把人間變成煉獄，將美好純粹的東西捏碎搗毀。」他看了華生一眼，意有所指地流露出一點憐憫之色。  
  
「我不用你可憐。」華生別過臉。  
  
「不，我不是可憐你。」夏洛兒頓了頓。「我們都是同類。」  
  
華生一直不明白夏洛兒那句話的意思，直到當天晚上。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
入夜以後，華生就開始惴惴不安，擔心昨晚的事情又要重演，而自己的傷口還沒有癒合。夏洛兒坐在一旁看書，但華生的狀態似乎打擾了他，他終於按捺不住，站起來。  
  
「不用擔心。」他直視着華生的眼睛。「今晚我會代替你。」  
  
華生一臉不明所以地瞪着他，但夏洛兒只是上前安慰地拍拍他的肩膀，便丟下書本出去了。等了半晚他都沒有回來，於是華生吹熄蠟燭，上床就寢。還以為要跟他一起睡呢，華生半是安慰自己，半是有點失落，床上就只有自己一個。  
  
然而就在他快要睡着的時候，他聽見了鄰房傳來一些動靜——好像桌椅推撞聲，帶着一些撕裂布料的聲音，然後……然後……他聽見了喘息聲和呻吟聲。像昨晚一樣，那些又粗暴又淫穢的聲音，夾雜着辱罵、呼喊和求饒。  
  
是那個人的聲音。  
  
除了莫里弟的聲音，華生聽見了夏洛兒的聲音。  
  
原來莫里弟的房間就在隔壁，而兩房之間的間隔是那麼的單薄，只要華生將耳朵貼到牆上，閉上眼睛，他覺得自己好像親歷其境一樣。  
  
他知道莫里弟已經脫了褲子站在那裏，在房間中央那張圓桌前，把夏洛兒推倒桌上。不管夏洛兒提議自己把袍子脫掉，莫里弟硬是用蠻力把他儒雅的袍子撕毀，丟在地上，也不理夏洛兒想換一塊舒服點的地方，就粗魯地壓着他，讓他躺在桌上，提起他的腿，讓自己的硬挺進入了他。  
  
華生不知道為何自己的毛髮突然豎立起來，彷彿盛怒之中的感覺——他只是覺得自己好像快要窒息。那個人，那個看上去神聖不可侵犯的人，正被別人侵犯着，正正是取代了自己昨晚的角色，被那個禽獸蹂躪着。  
  
他聽見肉體的撞擊聲，也聽見皮肉磨擦桌面的聲音。莫里弟在抽插着夏洛兒，在隔壁，在一張桌子上。  
  
他是自願代替華生去受辱的嗎？想到他剛才表面冷漠，但其實是在盡力安慰華生的樣子，那種有點笨拙有點純真又好像不通人情世故的表情，華生覺得更加難受。眼淚不由自主地流下，他自己受辱的時候都沒有哭呢，但一想到那個人正在受辱，華生就莫名其妙地憤怒得無法自控，他很想衝過去保護他，他甚至寧願正在受辱的是自己。  
  
隔壁的動靜越來越大，他們已經換了個姿勢，莫里弟迫令夏洛兒站着，轉身，按着桌面，抬起自己的臀部，讓莫里弟從後面進來。莫里弟一邊進出着夏洛兒的身體，一邊稱讚他的股屁好摸，說他的小洞又緊又熱，不管操過多少次都讓他愛不釋手。  
  
不是第一次，夏洛兒不是為了救華生才這麼做的。  
  
華生半是舒了口氣，半是抑鬱消沉起來——透過二人的對話，他明白了，夏洛兒一直在船上擔任的，除了軍師，還有軍妓，集團首領的專用軍妓。他們之前多少個晚上，已經幹過這樣的事千萬次了，莫里弟和夏洛兒，可說是對老夫老妻了？華生自作多情誤會別人獻身救他，又想逞強去英雄救美，簡直貽笑大方。  
  
那樣的一個人，竟然出賣自己的身體？華生仍是無法相信。夏洛兒，是他有生之年見過的，最有氣質的一個貴公子。說是皇室貴族還差不多呢。  
  
那樣的一個人，遭遇竟跟卑賤的華生一樣……  
  
「我們都是同類。」華生突然記起夏洛兒說過的這句話。他會不會也並不自願，就像華生一樣，只是身不由己，被俘虜上船，被脅迫作這種事情？  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
這天開始，華生感到自己同時開展了兩段截然不同的人生。  
  
在白天，他是名水手，正學習當一名稱職的海盜。莫里弟是大當家，夏洛兒是二當家，他們在白天都是稱職的首領，分配工作，論功行賞，紀律嚴明，也獲得大伙兒的尊重。航海的生涯，有它迷人的一面，冒險原來真的很吸引。  
  
在晚上，卻仿似進入了另一個世界，一個被色慾支配着的黑暗世界。他跟夏洛兒雖住在同一個房間，入睡時卻永不同床，因為同一時間，必有一人被召喚到隔壁的房間侍候別人。  
  
日間，莫里弟和夏洛兒都是華生尊敬的好首領，當海盜的學習榜樣。他們碰面也不尷尬，也沒人會提起晚上的事情，彷彿那些都只是夢境，一到白天便會煙消雲散。  
  
夜裏，色情的感覺卻彌漫至每一個角落，無論在莫里弟房間裏的是誰，另一人總在隔壁聽着，就好像三人從來都是一體，那些淫穢的事情是他們的共同經歷。  
  
莫里弟是個生性兇殘的人，喜怒無常，在他跟前只有臣服，並不存在別的可能。可夏洛兒不一樣，夏洛兒是個纖細敏感的人，而華生是個性情中人，在這段三人關係中，華生跟夏洛兒表現得越發親近——日間，他們是工作上合作無間的好拍檔，好伙伴；夜裏，像身處深宮等待皇上寵幸的妃嬪，是同病相憐的同路人，彼此只有對方可信任和依靠。  
  
他們僅有的親密時間，只有清晨時份，當莫里弟呼呼大睡後，侍候完他的人才能帶着疲憊和傷患悄悄回到自己的房間。雖然他們從來不提，另一人偷摸上床的時候，其實床上那個都是清醒的。但他們總會裝睡，為了迴避尷尬問題，替對方保留最後一份尊嚴；也為了可在半夢半醒的當兒，抱住對方，藉口那只是個睡夢中不知情的動作。  
  
當他們的感情隨着歲月日漸深厚，他們都不知道對方為了自己，都在用自己的身體拼命討好莫里弟，希望莫里弟下次召喚的會是自己，因為聽着深愛的人在隔壁跟別人交媾，比自己被別人糟蹋的感覺還要糟糕百倍。但在不知情的情況下，他們聽見的東西卻比往日更加撕心裂肺。  
  
這天凌晨，華生悄悄張開眼，當他看見夏洛兒的脖子上那個尚在流血的牙印，還有肩膀上紫青的瘀痕，他憤怒得忘記了裝睡，只是顫抖着，死死地盯着裝睡的眼前人。他想用自己的手去撫平那些傷痛，想用自己的吻去治癒深愛的人，於是他情不自禁地那麼做了，於是他看見夏洛兒清澈的眼睛，不再裝睡，正定定地看着自己，瞳孔放大，呼吸急速，令他再不能自已地深情吻了下去。  
  
他們很溫柔，比任何時候都溫柔，將衣物從對方身上輕輕揭開、褪下，彷彿眼前的是最珍貴易碎的瑰寶。他們愛撫過對方每一片的肌膚，吻遍每一個傷患，欣賞着眼前的每一寸景色。  
  
夏洛兒躺在床上，張開了自己的腿，讓華生擠身進去——那裏面還濕潤着，因為才剛剛被人操完而鬆軟着，可能還留有莫里弟的精液。華生把自己的硬挺推進去，多長的時間，他都差點遺忘這種感覺，這段日子他都只是被進入的那方，好久沒有進入過別人身體了。想着剛剛誰還在佔有着這兒，令他妒火中燒，但他現在在夏洛兒體內，他要用最溫柔的方式對待他，夏洛兒是該被人捧在掌心疼愛的寶物，絕不是被人胡亂糟蹋的廉價貨。  
  
他們接吻，他們擁抱，像情人一樣交媾着。儘管之前他們跟其他人幹這種事幹了千百回，但感覺卻新鮮得像是第一次——他們的初夜，跟愛人的初夜，無論肉體上多麼老練，但情感上他們是新人，為深愛的人獻出自己的身體，他們都是第一次。  
  
並不像純粹的性行為，他們尋找的不是肉身上的刺激興奮，他們是透過肉體去接觸對方的靈魂，在最接近的距離，合二為一。  
  
這天他們赤裸地相擁着入睡，不用再假裝，可以盡情地緊貼着對方，四肢緊緊的交纏在一起。  
  
這是華生在船上最滿足最沉穩的一次睡眠。


	3. 名妓風流

莫里弟不是傻子，他感覺得到自己的兩個床伴，經常進入精神恍惚、心不在焉的狀態，也看得見他們如何形影不離、眉來眼去的樣子。他在臥室加倍的折磨他們，用上了一些從西洋和東洋弄回來的性虐玩具，像是皮鞭、繩索，但他們看上去仍甘之如飴，顯然有些好事發生在他們身上。  
  
兩房之間的間隔那麼薄，他不可能什麼都聽不見。起初他並不為意，他以為夏洛兒和華生享受性愛，是件好事。多加練習，他們會侍候得他更好。並且這些事情也能增加自己的性趣。  
  
他有隔壁房間的鎖匙。當夜深人靜，他們以為莫里弟睡了，便會悄悄幹起那些事來，以最隱忍最抑壓的偷情方式。他們不知道，莫里弟會在門縫偷看，看着他們摟抱在一起，看夏洛兒坐在華生懷裏，汗津津地忘形地操着他自己，看華生如何撫摸遍渾身潮紅的夏洛兒，不停地吻他舔他。莫里弟就那樣看着，手伸進褲子裏，邊觀看活春宮邊撫慰着自己硬得發痛的老二，也別有一種偷窺的快感。  
  
莫里弟是個變態，他喜歡變態的玩意，但興趣來得快去得快。當他厭倦了偷窺狂的角色時，尚在偷情的二人仍然樂此不疲。顯然他們之間並不止有性愛，還有些別的。而霸道的莫里弟絕不容許手下對自己有所隱瞞，對他有任何二心。  
  
這夜，華生如常依照吩咐進入莫里弟的寢室，在他的命令下，把自己脫過清光——他已然接受了這種任務成為自己生活的一部份，每天最多忍受兩個時辰的地獄體驗，但換來他可以跟夏洛兒過餘下的美好日子，有刺激的海上冒險，還有怡人的閨房樂，他已經很滿足了。  
  
「過來。」難得莫里弟今天好像心情挺好。華生順從地過去，在他指示下跪倒在他跟前，任由莫里弟替自己戴上一個寵物狗的項圈，項圈還連着一條鎖鏈供主人拿在手裏。「喜歡嗎？」莫里弟歪笑着，手撫上了華生的臉。  
  
「喜歡。」華生順從地回答，只想快點了結今天的差事。夏洛兒還在他們的房間等着他。  
  
「趴下。」莫里弟踢了華生一下。華生便馴伏地趴在他跟前，垂下頭，手撐地面，抬起了自己的屁股，以為那是莫里弟今天要的姿勢。  
  
但莫里弟漠視了華生的誘惑，仍舊大喇喇地坐着，優哉悠哉地喝着酒，穿着靴子的腳更翹起了二郎腿，一隻鞋跟就擱在華生不着一縷的背上。然後，他向屏風方向拍了拍手。  
  
華生聽見有聲響，於是他微微抬頭，然後怔住。  
  
從屏風後面出來的不是別人，正是夏洛兒，美麗不可方物的夏洛兒——他今天穿了一襲帶着異國風味的絲綢長袍，上面的刺繡極其精巧；頭戴一頂冠帽，精緻的珠子就在帽沿垂下，裝飾着他突出的顴骨；他手執一把富有氣派的釀金邊摺扇，以扇半掩着臉容，徐徐步出，步法好像一種舞步。  
  
華生完全呆住了。那是連他都從未想像過的，風華絕代的夏洛兒。看着他簡直覺得難辨雌雄，他的蒼白和高挑是一種中性的美，今天的服飾和姿態更是活像一種皇室歌姬，很奢華很亮麗，美得難分性別。  
  
夏洛兒一言不發，只是在莫里弟面前，繼續他的舞蹈表演，並且盡量不去看華生。  
  
華生感到無地自容。他是這個房間裏的一條狗，一個腳墊，赤身露體地被主人踩在地上，還戴着狗項圈。而夏洛兒就在跟前，今天打扮得脫俗如天仙下凡的夏洛兒，在表演着優雅的舞步，卻看着這樣的窩囊廢華生在面前出醜。  
  
許是莫里弟也感到華生在他腳下激動得微微顫抖，於是把那條狗鏈一拉，讓華生伏倒他大腿上，並摸起了他的光溜溜的屁股來。華生想要掙扎，但他瞥到夏洛兒在向自己駛眼色，着他冷靜。  
  
莫里弟像抱寵物狗般將華生橫抱在大腿上，撫摸着他的身體，問他：「表演好不好看？」他沾過口水的手指已然伸進了華生的身體，富有節奏地開拓着。  
  
「……好看。」華生咬着唇垂着頭，羞恥地隱忍着不讓自己發出聲音。  
  
「知道你眼前的是誰嗎？」莫里弟硬捏着華生的臉蛋，迫他抬頭看。「夏洛兒，是京城最有名的男花魁啊！那時候捧着大把鈔票去捧他場的公子哥兒，一晚可排滿三條街呢！」  
  
花魁？華生看着夏洛兒已經舞到了他們身旁，圍着莫里弟轉圈，舉手投足開始輕挑起來，並解開了自己的衣帶子，開始脫下那件價值連城的花袍子。夏洛兒原來是名男花魁？他在表演的難道是脫衣舞？那表示他是個靠出賣肉體維生的男寵？並非什麼被擄的皇孫公子？  
  
華生震驚地看着自己的愛人，在別人面前輕解羅裳，並跳出挑逗的舞蹈——那是他沒有見過的夏洛兒，嫵媚妖艷，深懂挑情之道。此刻他身上只餘一層薄紗，隨着他的肢體飄舞，把他美好的身段若隱若現地暴露出來，很美很誘惑。  
  
華生看着這樣的夏洛兒，感到慾火焚身。同一時間，莫里弟粗魯的手指卻在他體內橫衝直撞着，並不停愛撫親吻他裸露敏感的皮膚，華生忍不住呻吟起來。  
  
「我用那麼貴的價錢買下你，就給我看這樣的貨色？」莫里弟一邊不停刺激着懷裏全裸的小個子，一邊斥責着眼前表演着的高個兒。  
  
於是夏洛兒解開了紗袍的帶子，讓薄紗滑下他的肩膀，前襟大開，就好像半裸着只披着一條薄紗披肩。他的動作加倍色情起來，出現了像是自慰的動作，舞動間輕紗在肉體上半遮半掩，簡直比全裸還要色情。  
  
華生覺得自己光看着就可能射得出來。然而莫里弟並沒有放過他，他早解開了自己的褲頭掏出陽具在自慰着，如今把華生抱上他大腿，對準他已擴張好的後穴頂弄上去，讓他坐到自己粗大的肉棒上，粗暴地不停進出着他的屁股，發出極響亮淫穢的肉體撞擊聲。  
  
華生極羞愧同時卻極性奮——在自己的愛人面前，被別的男人抱在大腿上操屁股，那是多大的侮辱；但半裸的愛人正在展示最誘惑的風景，而粗大的肉棒正起勁地滿足他的慾望，並不時擦過他的敏感點，他感到眼前冒着白光，快感讓他快要虛脫。  
  
莫里弟讓華生轉過身，從新騎坐到他懷裏，繼續抱着他狂操着，這樣華生就背對着夏洛兒，再也看不到他了。但他一邊被操着，一邊感到熟識的氣味和觸感正在迫近——夏洛兒就在他身後，越過他的肩膀，跟在身下操着自己的莫里弟接吻。那兩個人，一個是自己的愛人，一個是自己的仇人，正隔着自己，在濕吻。  
  
華生感到天旋地轉，在肉慾的快感中昏頭轉向，既覺恥辱，又感火辣。夏洛兒擠得那麼近，好像跟莫里弟一起抱住自己，而自己卻在別人的肉棒上顛簸策騎着，快感直迫高潮。  
  
就在華生想不顧一切射出來的一刻，莫里弟放下了他，並隨即把軟癱虛脫的他抱到床上，將他的四肢縛到四根床柱上。如箭在弦的華生痛苦地被冷待着，他彆扭地把自己的脖子仰後，才能顛倒地看見房間裏的情景，然後看着自己的仇人把自己的情人擁進懷裏，肆意侵犯。  
  
莫里弟正舔弄着夏洛兒在薄紗之下的乳頭，一隻手在愛撫他的雙球，一隻手則在玩弄着他後穴的皺摺。夏洛兒看着華生，看見他在看着自己被玩弄的樣子，現在他知道自己的出身了，只是個被海盜買下來的男妓，他還會像之前那麼看待自己嗎？夏洛兒尚在忐忑着，莫里弟卻按着他的頭迫他跪下，他唯有張嘴舔弄莫里弟的老二。但莫里弟並不滿意，他一把扯住夏洛兒的頭髮，硬把自己的肉棒塞進去，非常粗暴地操着他的嘴。華生看見那個心形的嘴唇被那麼蹂躪着，感到心痛不已，但他被縛在床上，只有看的份兒。  
  
當莫里弟操夠了，他拉開了夏洛兒，並讓他替自己寬衣，讓夏洛兒彷彿做了他的婢女僕人。然後莫里弟赤條條地把夏洛兒帶上床來，躺到華生身邊，把他們兩個左擁右抱在自己懷裏，又捏又吻。  
  
「哈哈，我幹嗎沒早點想到這種玩法？」莫里弟似乎對這種齊人之福很受落。夏洛兒跟華生都心裏一沉，深恐這種難受的三人行還會繼續下去。知道是一回事，親眼看着卻是另一回事，他們如今明白自己過去在隔壁只是聽着聲響，是多幸運的一件事。眼看着情人赤身露體地侍候別人，那種難受，比光聽着難受千萬倍。  
  
但莫里弟並沒有給予他們難過的空間。他依舊讓華生被縛着，自己湊上前強吻着他，搗毀着華生的唇舌。同時莫里弟懷裏卻抱着全裸的夏洛兒，一邊在指姦着他。夏洛兒喘息呻吟着的臉就靠在華生肩上，華生卻被迫跟別人深吻，同時眼看着愛人被別人指姦，被自己以外的人弄得滿臉通紅氣喘吁吁。  
  
莫里弟掌摑着夏洛兒的屁股，然後他們又轉換了姿勢。莫里弟迫令夏洛兒俯伏在華生兩腿間，含住他的硬挺。華生馬上閉上眼，頭往後仰，他從來沒讓夏洛兒做過這個，他覺得夏洛兒不該受這等侮辱，但現在，他被愛人又濕又暖的口唇包裹着，感覺直像上了天堂。那一點點讓愛人受辱的罪惡感，反倒令這感覺更火辣。夏洛兒隨即吞吐起他的柱身來，他的吸啜技巧極好，舌頭還會繞圈打轉，讓人馬上有種欲仙欲死的感覺。  
  
然後莫里弟就在夏洛兒身後抱住他，進入了他的身體，他一邊揉捏着夏洛兒粉嫩的乳頭，一邊撫弄着他的硬挺，然後在身後起勁抽插着他，那一波波的震動，隨着夏洛兒的嘴唇傳向華生的下體，讓他知曉愛人正被誰人操着，操得有多大力。  
  
快感和悲哀的感覺在競賽。華生半睜着眼，看見愛人伏在自己身下，被那惡霸姦污着，他感受着那一下又一下的抽插，卻無能為力，眼睜睜地看着自己的情人受辱，還要被迫同時吸吮着自己的硬挺。  
  
莫里弟看着這一切，歡快無比。他拍打着夏洛兒的屁股，抽插得越來越起勁，害夏洛兒難以同時兼顧前面的口舌服務，最後只得伏在華生身上讓身後的莫里弟盡情地操過沒停。  
  
深愛的人赤裸地伏在自己身上，一下又下地磨擦着自己的肉體，只因他身後被別人蹂躪着，起勁地抽插着。華生四肢大開地被縛住，感覺前所未有的脆弱和暴露，等待着，這場屈辱到底何時才告終。  
  
莫里弟在一輪瘋狂抽插後，終於釋放了，並把精液統統噴灑到夏洛兒臉上和華生嘴裏。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
他們的房裏，已放着僕人準備好的浴盆，裏面有新添的熱水。  
  
接近清晨，他們帶着髒亂疲憊的軀體回來，誰都沒有說話。  
  
「你先洗吧。」夏洛兒捲曲着身體瑟縮在椅子一角，沒有看華生一眼。  
  
華生心裏一寒，因為夏洛兒的語氣很冷淡。「對不起，我是個窩囊廢。」他強把咽哽吞回喉嚨。這樣的他，被拋棄也是理所當然的。  
  
但夏洛兒抬頭瞪着他，很激動。「不，只是……我不是你想像的那樣，不是什麼落難的皇孫公子，我只是個……賣身的男寵。」說到最後，他不敢看華生了。  
  
但華生躑下來，看着夏洛兒的臉，輕撫他的頭髮。「我也只是個漁民。」  
  
夏洛兒看着他，難以置信自己竟然沒有被嫌棄。他們相擁起來。  
  
泡浸在熱水裏，他們替對方擦背抹身，溫馨地依靠在一起，但那股淡淡的哀痛仍然縈繞不去。華生緊緊地擁着夏洛兒，此刻他是屬於他的，可明天就不一定了。  
  
他把嘴唇貼到夏洛兒耳邊，以幾不可聞的氣聲說：「我們要復仇。」


	4. 背水一戰

一切要做成意外的樣子。  
  
莫里弟是海盜集團的靈魂，所有海盜都捧他為中心，要是洩漏一丁點叛變之心於人前，華生和夏洛兒必死無疑，還是很慘的那種。因此計劃只能暗地裏籌劃，一切行動都要悄無聲息的進行，直到一舉成功那刻。完全沒有回頭之路。  
  
為免莫里弟起疑，二人上演了一場互相嫌棄、爭風吃醋的戲碼。二人心裏都捏了一把汗，因為他們的演技實在不甚了了，但這場戲完全合乎莫里弟心中的一套：夏洛兒男妓的出身理當受到一般人鄙視，更何況是受騙而捧他若神明的華生，獲悉真相後該當加倍不屑，馬上就想唾棄他；被捉上船當性奴本就是件奇恥大辱，華生卻半點反抗都沒有任人魚肉，甚至甘於被當成墊腳的畜牲，這樣的一個男人又有誰願意依靠呢？莫里弟深信人性本惡，爭奪權力就是每個人一生在玩的遊戲，所以權力比他少的人唯有膜拜他，在他腳下乞求多一點點權力。因此兩個無力反抗的可憐人為了爭寵而反目成仇，太合乎常理了。  
  
這刻夏洛兒的兩腿緊緊夾着壓在他身上的莫里弟，讓他瘋狂地進出着自己的身體，讓他深深吻着自己的嘴，就只為華生拖延時間製造機會。  
  
「洛兒……」莫里弟性奮地擁着他，吸吮着他的脖子，起勁地抽插着，夏洛兒感到他的陽物就在自己裏面搗鼓着，他的手在捏着自己的屁股。「你總是讓人瘋狂。」他湊到夏洛兒耳邊，說着甜蜜的話。「恨不得就日日夜夜鑽到你裏面去。」他把夏洛兒轉個身讓兩人汗津津地緊緊貼合，以最深入的姿勢進入了他。「你記得我們的第一次嗎？」  
  
「嗯……」夏洛兒半是回答半是呻吟，感受着莫里弟深深埋在自己體內的感覺，思想飄回了過去。他還記得，他的初夜就是被莫里弟買下來，那一晚他出奇地柔情，教懂夏洛兒床第之事，夏洛兒當時甚至有點感激自己的第一次是給了他。  
  
那段時期莫里弟剛剛掘起，因為打劫了一批官銀而發了個大財，也為自己揚了名聲。他到京城揮霍一番以擺顯擺顯，光顧了城中最有名的煙花之地，對當晚被拍賣的夏洛兒一見傾心。那時想來替夏洛兒開苞的達官貴人非常多，因為他成年以前一直賣藝不賣身，而他的相貌風範和才藝修養早令許多人拜倒他長袍之下。但夏洛兒一直對性很恐懼，那些人一直以來看他的目光，令他覺得這是種非常噁心的勾當。但從沒見過面的莫里弟卻跟其他人不同，讓夏洛兒討厭不起來。那時莫里弟還是個帶着土氣的年輕人，他的笑容有一種邪惡的魅力，他看着夏洛兒的眼神有一種不同尋常的狂熱，他把夏洛兒帶到床上去，第一次讓他體驗到纏綿床弟的滋味。  
  
第二朝早晨，當陽光照射進廂房，夏洛兒張開眼看着赤身露體擁着自己的人，他熟睡的樣子就好像一個孩童。夏洛兒想起昨晚二人曾經多麼的親近，那接觸是多麼的私密，他臉紅了，想着也許餘生跟了這人也不錯。  
  
之後莫里弟天天來，把夏洛兒的時間都買下來，絕不讓別人碰夏洛兒一下。夏洛兒那時覺得，可能他跟莫里弟就是在戀愛。每天都看見他，每天都睡一起，夏洛兒那段日子過得很快樂。莫里弟甚至為了替他贖身，又做了一單街知巷聞的大賣買，然後把夏洛兒帶上船去安置在第二好的廂房，並吩咐手下此後把他尊作二當家，夏洛兒以為他的好日子來了。  
  
但權力令人腐化，貪婪的本性把莫里弟變得越來越邪惡，當他發現夏洛兒的聰明才智可以幫到自己，就迫他除了在床上臣服自己，也要參與一切海盜工作。肉慾的歡愉也侵蝕了愛情，莫里弟不再像初時那麼尊重和愛惜夏洛兒，只是把他當成性玩具，迫他嘗試各種新奇玩意，後來更從各地擄回來各式各樣男的女的充當性奴，滿足他貪新忘舊的肉慾和實驗各式變態喜好。  
  
夏洛兒那時想可能自己的下半輩子就這麼過了，直到華生出現在他眼前。他完全不同莫里弟捉回來的任何性奴，第一眼看見他，還以為他是個孩子，一個十分純樸可愛的孩子。是夏洛兒把昏過去的華生從莫里弟房間抱過來，替他清潔身體，敷上藥膏。他知道這個人此後將跟自己同一命運。他還以為華生會受不了，因為他年紀那麼小。此前被凌虐的性奴，不是頹廢自殘就是魯莽反抗，下場無非被玩弄至死或被丟到大海裏去餵魚。夏洛兒不希望看見這樣的結局發生在華生身上。然而華生醒來以後，眼神仍是那麼澄明，對處境也是一副處變不驚的樣子，甚至能鎮靜地坐下來吃飯聊天。夏洛兒很興奮，也許這人可以留下來，跟他一起做海盜，他也就這麼提議了。他沒有看錯，華生具有勇敢的冒險天性，做海盜十分適合他，他也瞬即贏得了眾手足的信任。  
  
在床上，有時莫里弟也會摟着夏洛兒，跟他聊起華生。莫里弟很寵愛華生，因為他年幼可愛，肉體鮮嫩可口，但也因為莫里弟從他身上看見了自己。夏洛兒知道，莫里弟也是漁民出身，也曾做過海盜的奴隸，後來憑着自己的努力，當上了海盜首領。堅忍強韌的華生，捱過了屈辱，適應得很好，就像當年的莫里弟。莫里弟因此特意栽培他，讓他嚐試很多不同的海盜工作，夏洛兒自己對華生也有着私心，其間就更落力幫忙，讓華生在首領和手足面前都盡得人心。這些努力，今天該是收取回報的時候了。只要莫里弟不再存在，被受手足擁戴的夏洛兒和華生當可主持大局，穩佔莫里弟空出來的權力真空。  
  
今天就是剷除莫里弟的時機了。  
  
此刻船倉外橫風橫雨，暴風雨中的海面波濤洶湧，把船身拋上拋下，嚇得所有船員都把自己鎖在倉裏，免得失足掉進海裏去。雷電又閃了一下，轟隆聲大作。這樣的一個晚上，發生了任何事都不會有人聽見。  
  
莫里弟再次把夏洛兒翻過來，把他的雙腿折在胸前，再次進入他體內。  
  
「洛兒……」他氣喘吁吁地，因性奮而滿臉通紅。  
  
「嗯？」夏洛兒柔若無骨地迎合着，發出銷魂的呻吟聲。  
  
在肉體的拍擊聲中，莫里弟看着他，深深地看進去。「我是愛你的，你一直知道的吧？」  
  
「嗯？」夏洛兒回望他，難解他今天突然感性起來。  
  
「其他那些都是玩具，但我沒有那樣看你。」莫里弟的眼珠子，今天看來特別晶瑩剔透。  
  
「我知道。」夏洛兒小聲回答。  
  
「你有愛過我嗎？」莫里弟今天像個孩子般愛問問題，那種眼神一剎那令夏洛兒錯覺他們回到了過去，在他工作那間妓院的廂房裏。  
  
「有。」夏洛兒看着他，有點心虛地閉上眼。「我愛過你。」  
  
「那就好。」  
  
夏洛兒沒看見莫里弟那個帶點悲傷的笑容，卻在閉眼前看見了另一雙眼睛，已經來到了他們身後，帶着忿恨靜靜地窺探着。當莫里弟仍在起勁地抽插着夏洛兒的時候，房裏潛伏的第三個人舉起了手中的麻繩，夏洛兒伸出雙手捏緊莫里弟的胳膊，兩條長腿用力地夾緊他的軀體，免得他掙扎脫身逃去。莫里弟仍然陶醉在性愛當中，眼看快接近高潮了。那條麻繩快速利落地往他頸椎纏繞了一圈，死命地狠狠一拉。夏洛兒感到懷中的男子失控地顫慄着，把體液都射進了自己體內，那些液體是那麼的火燙，但那人的身體卻持續抽搐着，雙眼反白，直到倒在夏洛兒身上，不再有反應，體溫漸漸褪去。  
  
夏洛兒把手伸到莫里弟鼻前一探。「他死了。」  
  
華生幫忙把屍首從夏洛兒身上抬走，並再仔細檢查一遍，那個人真的死了，千真萬確。華生拿起毯子蓋住赤裸的夏洛兒，坐在床沿稍一定神，夏洛兒撫了撫他的肩，然後他們相擁在一起。  
  
需速戰速決。夏洛兒馬上穿回衣服，跟華生於暴風雨中將莫里弟的屍體抬出，把船邊的艦繩纏在他脖子上，做成莫里弟午夜出來巡視，卻意外墮海，被綁在腰上的安全繩誤纏頸部的意外樣子。  
  
待得海面回復風平浪靜，船員們才驚悉他們敬愛的首領經已葬身大海。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
一切都遵照計劃進行。哀悼期過後，眾手足果然推舉才智過人的二當家夏洛兒接替首領一職，而夏洛兒稱要把華生提拔作副手的建議，也獲得全體船員一致通過。  
  
夏洛兒宣佈他要把海盜守則革新，從今以後，只打劫皇族、富商和官府，不再染指平民百姓，實行盜亦有道。夏洛兒稱這是因為打劫平民本大利小沒有挑戰性，但主因其實是宅心仁厚的華生不欲再有漁民當災，受他受過之苦。  
  
他們都以為，今後就天下太平了。  
  
不料，在船頭甲板宣誓就職當天，發生了點事。  
  
華生捧着莫里弟的配刀，想將它抽出刀鞘以交給夏洛兒進行就職儀式。但他發現在刀鞘跟刀刃間藏有一張紙箋，打開來寫着：「恭賀吾愛榮升之喜，禮藏於刀柄寶石間。」  
  
華生把紙箋拿給夏洛兒看，夏洛兒尚在沉吟之際，華生已好奇地轉動了刀柄上那顆寶石，嗖的一聲，一支箭從刀柄飛中，射中了華生的肩膀，更使他步履不穩地隨着射擊力掉進海裏去了。  
  
「華生！」夏洛兒驚呼一聲，隨即也跳進水裏去了。  
  
在湛藍的海底，萬籟俱寂，夏洛兒只感覺到自己的心跳。是莫里弟的復仇，他不忿他們背叛了他，自己死了也不要讓他們好過。他始終都是那個刻毒成性的惡魔。夏洛兒心焦如焚地往下潛，看着眼前的華生緊閉雙目，神情痛苦地不斷往下沉、往下沉。  
  
夏洛兒拼命伸出手，想要拉住眼前人，但他沉得很快，怎也拉不住。  
  
「華生！」夏洛兒在心裏大叫，但他知道在水底他沒有辦法叫出聲，沒有辦法令眼前人甦醒過來。  
  
但就好像是奇蹟，華生彷彿聽到夏洛兒的呼喚，緩緩張開了眼睛。他看見夏洛兒焦急的神情，他知道自己快將墮進深淵，於是他也拼了命地伸出手，伸向夏洛兒。  
  
夏洛兒拉住了華生。他扶着他，二人一起游回水面。  
  
沒有那麼輕易，他們已潛得太深，水面離他們很遠，而華生快要缺氧窒息了。夏洛兒把自己的唇湊上去，把自己所餘無幾的氧氣分給他。  
  
要生一起生，要死一起死。  
  
快要無望之際，他們終於衝出水面，夏洛兒拼命透着大氣，但華生已昏了過去，傷口滲着紫色的血。該死的，箭頭有毒。他二話不說即張口吸吮華生傷口的毒血，再把毒血吐進海中，不斷重覆動作，直到流出的鮮血變回血紅色，而自己的嘴唇早因毒液而發麻發腫了。  
  
華生醒轉，倚着夏洛兒在海中載浮載沉，二人已沒有力氣游回船邊，只得等待船上兄弟游過來救他們。  
  
跟夏洛兒相擁在海中央，肢體隔着濡濕的衣物緊貼着，華生想也沒想就往夏洛兒唇上吻去。  
  
「有毒！」夏洛兒急忙迴避。  
  
「還不是從我身上吸出來的？」華生笑了笑，緊了緊圈着夏洛兒的胳膊，繼續那個吻。  
  
儘管那個吻讓二人的嘴唇都發麻發紫了一整天。儘管儀式進行那天發生了點小意外。他們仍然順利接任成為這艘海盜船的主人，在眾手足的支持下，成為了遠近馳名的有種海盜——專門劫富濟貧，行俠仗義。從此老百姓聽到他們船隊靠近的消息，不再驚慌失措，反而喜形於色。  
  
夏洛兒跟華生雖然成為了尊貴的首領，但他們仍然共享一個房間。他們白天是合拍的海盜搭檔，夜裏是投契的好情人。他們的恩愛故事，不再是秘密，而成為了海盜界的傳奇了。


End file.
